


War chained us

by Mishine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Blood and Violence, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Breeding, Chubby Castiel, Claiming Bites, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Forced Marriage, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Kings & Queens, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Parenthood, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Castiel, Pre-War, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Rimming, Rutting, Traditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishine/pseuds/Mishine
Summary: He just wanted a normal life by his own. Live in a cabin somewhere in the forest and earn his money with fishing. He want to be free and independent but since his 14th birthday he had to learn about the behaviour of an omega, how they had to speak and what's their purpose. Nobody cared what he wished or what he wanted and it was okey. Cas took his 'me' time, whereby he fished in a lake and it was enough, but when his father took him these moments of freedom by an arrange marriage, Cas's little world changed forever. The last thing he wanted was married to a stranger, who lived miles away. Worried about his future Cas didn't through about the reasons for the wedding and how important she was.A war flare up in the east of the land.





	1. Prologue

It was a night without naturally lit. No moon and no stars, just a small fire, which warmed the five men, who sat on small logs.

They were surrounded by huge trees, those were bended above their heads. Beside the noises of owls and crickets, sounded the soft tone of a flute. The fire crackled joyful and the damp forest floor ignored the sparks, which the fire spit out. The five men wore all uniforms made of brown leather and green fabric and a belt with weapons.

Their faces were painted with mud, while the long hair of two men named Christen and Zander was braided back. One of them whetted his knife.

“Two moths and nothing happened”, said Finn, a boy with short blond hair, while he poked in the ash. He was the youngest of all. The sharp sound from sharpening hummed in the ears. “Is that a problem?”, asked the oldest and leader of the troop Darius, who had a scar under his left eye.

“Yeah, because I don't understand why we still here. Why we had to sit here in the mud for months and watch how the trees move in the wind, while the King eats ton of food and fuck his wife?” The flute music stopped and a small laugh escaped Darius mouth before he grasped Finn by the collar.

“Wait! Stop!”, he screamed, while his face was near by the fire. “I think you should show some respect, without the King you wouldn't be here, omega.”

Zander, which whetted his knife, began to laugh. “Yeah show him where he belong.” The flute music sounded again.

“No! Please! I just kidding, I miss my home that's all”, Finn whined while Darius pushed his face closer to the flames. Some sparks hit Finns face what made him scream.

“Our mission is to keep watch over our land, cause there are men outside, who want to steel it. Let me ask you, when they come and nobody is here, what will they do?” Finn whimpered cause of the painful sensation based on burning sparks on his skin and shook his head, totally submissive towards Darius.

“I tell you. They will attack the first village they will find, steel the food and wives, kill men and children. Do you want that?”, the leader barked, while his comrades watched.

“N-No...please.” “Good, if you keep your mouth shut and your eyes open it wouldn't be happen.”, Darius let Finn go. The forest was filled with dark laughs and whimpered noises now, while the flute music stopped again. “What's wrong Ed?”, asked Christen, who sat beside Ed. He looked in the dark, something moved there. “Guys!”, he said and stood up. The others stopped in their movements.

“You hear that?”, Ed's hand slid down to his belt. “No, I don't hear anything.”, whispered Zander. “That's right. No sound in a forest full of animals.”, Ed blinked in the dark and before the others could say something a gunshot rushed trough the wood. Ed's body dropped to the ground. Dead. His flute laid beside him.

“No!”

Before the others could locate the attacker, more bullets flew around and blood filled the damp forest floor. In a bundle of seconds all men laid on the forest floor, most of them dead.

Finn laid on the his backside, his left arm ached because of a bullet, which was made of pure silver. He surveyed it between his trembled, bloody fingers, sweet ran down his temple and his breaths were just short gasps. His comrades were dead and covered with her own blood, Zander stifled at it, when a man came out of the dark.

His footsteps were elegant like his clothing. He had a round face, a beard and thin hair, while his eyes shined red like ruby's. He looked down to the poor little watcher, who was so scared that he pissed himself.

“Adorable. That's all you have Winchester?”, the man's voice was throaty and calm. Finn whimpered, when the man put his gun against his forehead, while his companions came through the darkness.

“Look at me”, he said and Finn obeyed. “I want to look in these eyes, before the live faded out of them.”

And the click of the trigger was the last thing Finn heard. The forest was completely quiet, just the fire still crackled joyful, while a ship anchored at the coast 3 miles away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It began when he left all...

The landscape was filled with orange, green and red colours. Trees surrounded the black water of the lake, while the cold wind rushed trough the leaves. The Mountain, which cut the landscape in two pieces of green and orange, arose strong and powerful in the background.  
The sky was blue without a cloud, just some wild geese crossed the cold blue. They called each other, while they flew to the south. A dragonfly whizzed across the water and frogs croaked in the thick reed. The knocking of a woodpecker resounded through the small forest, beside the rustling of leaves.

But the animate world full of different sounds didn't keep Castiel's eyes away from his bait. He affixed the poor little worm at the fish hook and threw him far away in the black water. Castiel stood knee deep in the mild water, bare feet in the mud from the lake bottom. How much he loved the feeling of soft mud between his toes.

He tied up the smooth fabric of his pants and the light sleeves of his white silk blouse, thereby the dirty water couldn't soak them. His mother would freak out, if he ruined his good silk blouse again.

But he wasn't here to think about his mother, he was here to clear his mind of all the annoying and exhausting crap, which comprised his life. No, he wouldn't think about the stupid lessons how upper class people behave or how he should behave as an omega.  
That's Castiel, or he should be.

He didn't present as an omega yet, but his father was sure, that Castiel will. Since his 14th birthday he has to learn about the behaviour of an omega, how they had to speak and what's their purpose. The most stupid lesson Castiel has learned, was about how to feed and breed pups.

He never want pups apart from that he wasn't capable, yet.

Castiel pulled at his self mate fishing pole, when his bait vanished in the dark water. He love the fight with the fish before he jumped out of the water and fidgeted like a demoniac. Castiel grasped after the greasy little fish and walked back to the waters edge, where he had put down his bucket.

This bucket was filled with fish, most of them were dead of suffocation. He looked up to the mountain and took a deep breath. He could drown in these peaceful atmosphere, filled with thousand animal sounds and the playful rustle of the leaves. He wished he could live here without someone, who said him what he had to do, just live his life like he want and in his own pace.

“Hey Cassie!”, someone called, broke the peaceful moment and Cas put the faltering, struggling fish in his hand to the others in the bucket. It was his older brother Gabriel and Cas sighed.  
They didn't look related besides Gabriel was tree years older as Castiel and had dirty gold neat hair, thin lips and cheeky, honey-coloured eyes, while Castiel's longer black hair covered his ears and was always a mess, his eyes were ocean blue while his lips were pink and puffy.  
His face was chubbier as Gabriel's too and was the second reason why Gabriel called him by silly, cute nicknames.

“Mother send you, right?”, Castiel said, his relaxing mood vanished in seconds. Gabriel nodded and peeked in Castiel's bucket. “Yeah...she send me, did you fish all these today?”, Gabriel watched the dead fish in the bucket and frowned. Castiel nodded and was proud, because he could see that his brother was impressed.

“I don't understand why you fishing, if we have a whole fleet of ships which fishing for us”, Gabriel said. “It help me to relax...and keeps my mind free”, Cas uttered and wrapped his fishing pole in some old brown junk. He laid the wrapped fishing pole over his shoulder and carried the bucket full fish in his right hand. They walked side by side without a word trough the forest.

Castiel's bare feet know the feeling of wood, pine cone and dead leaves, therefore it didn't hurt if he step of one of them. He looked like a clunk with his muddy calves, bare feet, his tanned skin and his straw hat, beside his brother. Gabriel wore new black leather boots, white smooth pants and a red waistcoat with gold pattern. Their mother would explode, if the clothes would be dirty and it put Castiel back in a happy mood to watch his brother walk with careful, wobbly legs over the dirty forest floor.

“She is mad at you, otherwise you wouldn't wear these clothes. What have you done?”, Cas asked, while the pine cone massaged his feet. “I just put some itching powder in 'crybaby's' lace-panties, because he ate the last caramel dessert at the supper yesterday. Obviously he told mother so I have to wear these stupid junk. He is such a pain in the ass.”, Gabriel told Cas and kicked (careful) some dead leaves with his leather boots.

Castiel smiled at the trough of his second brother, who drives crazy and scratch his butt like an ape.

  
They arrived the edge of the wood and now they could see the blue-green ocean and the sandy coast. Some ships anchors at the huge port, which included a big market. Nearby the port prospered the little town Reedville.  
She wasn't specially, a few houses, a church, which they visited every Sunday, a hotel with a stable and a grocery store, where the wife of the owner had died a few weeks ago.

That's all.

There were just a few farms around the green hills, they produced the best milk and cheese Cas ever tasted.  
In the centre was a colossal statue of the founder Winslow G. Reeds, his grumpy bronze face feared Castiel when he was a pup. Apart from the town throned the Novak's manor with his white patterned house front, huge curved windows and black roof, while the chimney belched smoke.

Castiel sighed and walked with Gabriel over the damp meadow down to his home. This was in fact his home, he grows up here, but since he did his first own walks through the town he missed something. Maybe it was the fact, that his father becomes an old man, who only thought of his family status and authority, so that he wasn't the man anymore, which showed Castiel fishing once.

So before Cas enter the birthplace of hell, he allocated his fish to the market. Most of the sellers were poor and lived on the edge of bankruptcy and it made Castiel sick, that his father didn't do anything against it.  
The market was near the water, filled with little shacks, where you could find any kind of fish. The smell of salt, ice and seaweed dominated here, that's why Gabriel shut his nostrils. Some salesman bellowed his products good, while the other brings his prices down. Between the shanks sat children sometimes, waiting for the moment to steel some food.  
The old saleswoman Marge was always thankful for the free fish Castiel brought and the old woman's smile made Cas happy.

“For you my dear, as an thank you for your kindness.” She gave him a bottling jar which included a honey-coloured liquid.  
“No I couldn't -.”  
“Take it. It's the best honey you have ever eaten, and it's the only way to show you my thankfulness”, Marge's voice broke. Castiel smiled and took the honey.  
“C'mon Cassie, we should go. The 'red Witch' is waiting and I want to get rid of these silly junk”, Gabriel grizzled, while Castiel got the 10th kiss on his cheek from Marge. “Get it”; Cas murmured and said goodbye to her. “See you soon.”

  
Before he enter the house, he washed his muddy calves and dirty feet in the garden, thereto he used the cold water of the private wells.  
Gabriel helped him with his sleeves and furbished the collar of Castiel's silk blouse, while Cas hid his fishing pole at his usual place.

“The red witch”, Cas whispers at Gabriel when they enter the door and saw his mother walked trough the wooden door from the living area. Gabe gave him a short snort of his amusement. “Castiel my lovely nestling. Where are you been, look at you, such a mess”, she grasped Castiel by his shoulders and scanned his face first, the rest of his body afterwards. “Do I smell fish?”, her nose crinkle and Cas damned the good sense of smell of his mother.

Usually the sense of smell of alphas and omegas was better than from betas, so the only reason Gabriel didn't say something against Castiel's smell was that he was used to this. Well, the fish market smelled much stronger, Cas own scent was just a little affected by at.

The red witch or Lady Annael Novak was a red headed woman with sad looking green eyes. Her lips were always decorated with red lipstick, which let her look younger. She wore a green figure-hugging dress with a emerald necklace.

“Don't call me that”; Castiel murmured at the word 'nestling'. Yes he was the youngest from the brood and that was the first reason why Gabriel called him by silly nicknames by the way. “Your father wish to see you, you both. He have great news to pronounce”, her smile was huge, that you can count her crow's feet beside her sad eyes. The brothers gulped hard at the same time, because they knew these news wouldn't be good for them. The marrying age was 14 in these days and Castiel complied the conditions, so 'greatest news' meant his father found a marriage candidate and it will be probably an alpha.

Castiel's throat hurts at this thought, he didn't want become someone's bitch, which serve to breed pups and had to shut up while his alpha will fuck him.

His mother grasped him and his brother by the sleeve and led them trough the luxury floors to the office of their father. Cas hated all the stupid vases and artworks, which decorated the floors, cause people died of starve, while he could look at pictures of unknown artist.  
The door were open and behind a dark table sat the Lord of the seven seas, Chuck Shurley Novak. He was an old man, grey hair and beard, pale face but bright icy blue eyes the opposite of Castiel's deep ocean-coloured ones. His voice rumbled when he spoke and his sharp gaze hits you like a stab with a knife. He was a old fashioned pure alpha, who cared about his ships and his family.

“Your sons my beloved alpha”, Annael purred and Cas saw his father smile by the word alpha. Chuck stood up and kiss his wife's hand, whereby she giggled, that's their normal social intercourse and sometimes it'll be really cringy. Castiel couldn't become that.

“Gabriel, Castiel”, Castiel's tongue was paralysed when his father gaze hits him. Since his childhood feared Cas his fathers eyes more then his sharp facial features or his strong body, which was always wrapped in extravagant black clothes. The eyes forced him to submissive with the result that Cas looked at the ground, tilted his head and fidgeted with his hands. Gabriel avoided his fathers eyes too, cause of their power.  
“After long time I have some good news in regard of your marry candidates.” Castiel closed his eyes, he saw his world shatter into pieces and the pain in his throat grew. The last time his father said that, Castiel had had a dinner with the Breaden Family, which only son should become Cas's fiancé. Gabriel rescued him with one of his homemade chili candy, but today was different. Something was in the air and it whispered doubst in Castiel's ear.

The ticking of the clock beside his mother stopped abruptly.

“Castiel look at me” and Cas obeyed but didn't looked straight in his fathers eyes. “John Winchester, Lord of the four wood-landings, leader of the north pack and King of the first omegas and alphas need my ships to defend his kingdom.”

Gabriel's eyes widen. “So it happens? We be at war?”, his voice rumbled.

Castiel frowns cause he hasn't ever heard of enemy's, which threaten the kingdom, maybe his parents had spoken of them someday, but Castiel couldn't remember at the conversation about it.

“No not official, but they arrange troops and men disappeared, consequently we cant show weakness”, his father said, his eyes fix at the letter from the King.  
“Doesn't matter. The conflict got nothing to do with you.”, the Lord inhaled his troughs when he looked at Castiel.

“You both are old enough to seal the marriage covenant and in contrast to your elder brothers you ain't resolute the army or averts against the family”, his father stopped, while he thought about his eldest sons. “I know that you both are loyal, so after I asked the King about his children he wrote that he has two sons unmarried.”, Castiel trembled.  
  
“They both wonderful strong alphas, their bloodline is pure since the first alphas and omegas exist. So I made a suggestion.” Cas counted the fuzz of the carpet, while his heart dropped in his stomach. Gabriel crossed his arms.

“I will supply him my fleet, if our bloodlines will be united”, his father smiled.

The clock started ticking again and the sound of the cold 'tick and tock' filled the room.

Castiel couldn't breath, cause his heart stopped for the second, his father exchanged his sons against a pure bloodline.  
Obviously.  
That was the man he had become over the years, a cold, parochial man who only was interested in force.  
Castiel's heartbeat started again after Gabriel took the word.

“Wait...I should marry an alpha? Sorry old man, didn't you forget something? I'm an alpha!”, Gabriel barks and formed his hands to fists. “Gabriel watch your tone!”, his mother hissed, while the Lord moved one hand to calm them both.

“You ain't a normal one, Gabriel. You are specific like Castiel”, his voice was calm, but shattered through Castiel's veins.  
“The journey to Huntsdale starts in a week, until then you will stay at home to refresh your behaviour lessons. No walking trough the forest or contact with the fisherman, do you understand me, Castiel?”

Castiel and Gabriel couldn't do anything than nod and shut up.


	3. Huntsdale

Cas looked out of his window. The rail chugged through the landscape, trees had lost their leaves and the wind blew stronger as before, while thick smoky clouds claimed the blue sky. The travel to the wood-landings was long, they need four days, cause they lived at the west coast and had to dive to the noth and all the time sitting with his mother, Gabriel, Gadreel and his father together was stressful. The train compartment wasn't really huge, but had enough frills to show her rank. Mostly annoying was the tiny table cloth made of soft fur, it reminded Castiel of his aunt Amara. The older sister of his father, which was strict religious and lived just with his husband in a huge house. She hadn't pups and Cas didn't really know why, but he guessed that she couldn't get pregnant. They visited her often, when Cas was four and he really liked aunt Amara's house and the big garden. Cas loved the journey too, because they had to leave the boring Reedville and he saw a little bit more of the world, but someday they didn't visited her anymore and Cas trips to the outside world ended. Cas barely remembered at aunt Amara's face, but he knew that she had brown eyes. If she still lived in the big house with the garden full of flowers and bees?

 

His father read the newspaper and his mother babbled about something, while his brother sat beside him and wrote some pranks in his book and teased his twin.

Gadreel, Gabriel's twin, was an omega and obviously Lady Annael's favourite son. He was a snitch, always ran to his mother, if his brothers teased him. This lucky moron won't be married to a strange alpha, probably he wouldn't married to everyone, although he was an omega and would fit perfectly to one of the Winchesters. But no it had to be Castiel, because he was 'specific', whatever was specific at a beta. Cas hold the bottling jar with honey in his hands, which Marge gave him. He couldn't walking trough the market to see Marge last week, because of his stupid behaviour lessons. He couldn't say goodbye and how good the honey tasted. Cas hadn't it tasted yet, but he believed that the honey will be delicious. The last week was horrible and he had to wear silky, itchy, patterned clothes, which let him look like a douchebag. At least he had his still tanned skin, while the rest of his family was pale.

He felt like a prisoner, no, he was a prisoner, who hadn't a chance to escape. A Prisoner behind bars had more probability to escape than Castiel.

 

Real soon he would belong to an alpha, all his rights and ambitions gone. He'll exist to breed and submissive. He closed his eyes to stopped his tears, which grow in his eyes. He won't cry like a picture of misery, he'll look his doom in the eye and drowning with it.

 

“I heard that the people in the wood-langings eat bugs, maybe they put some of your wedding cake”, Gadreel whispered to Castiel, while his father ordered some fine dishes. He ignored him. “Shut up Gadreel”, Gabriel said and wrote in his trickster book, certainly he didn't wrote, Gabe doodled his pranks mostly. “Or what?”, Gadreel provoked Gabriel, turned his head to his twin, so that Cas could see scratch marks at Gadreel's neck. After a whole week his skin had to itching, cause the marks were fresh.

“Or I mix bugs in your next meal.” The twins stared at each other and a thick tension fulfilled the small train compartment. “Mother Gabriel threat me”, Gadreel whined. A long discussion about behaviour and family members began and Castiel wished to explode. He hated the long discussions about Gabriel's teasing, cause they lead into nothing. But the nights were the worst. Gadreel provoked Gabriel with small moans (their voices sounded similar so he simulated Gabriel's wedding night), that they started a fight, with Cas in the middle. The three brothers had to share a bed, cause of the lack of space.

 

At the third day without good sleep Cas had enough, so that he ignored all of his family members. He ignored that his father read something aloud of his paper and Gadreel, who sighted at his twin with his spoon, which was filled with custard. His butt hurt from the long sitting and his stomach rumbled uneasy and the swinging train didn't help to reduce the pain in Cas stomach. If he could fly away like the wild geese, if he had wings like them.

“I heard that Huntsdale is surrounded by a forest. You like long walks trough the forest, right?”

His mother tried to raise the deep sad mood, which surrounded Cas, so she told him about some facts she heard about the woodland and looked through the window like Cas. Cas didn't listened, just nodded sometimes, while the sun spotlighted his face. He was angry with her, that she supported his father plan, but what should she do, she's just an omega and couldn't say a word against her alpha.

Real soon that would be Castiel.

He would become an object of desire, although he hadn't heats yet, maybe the alpha would breed him so hard that he think he had some.

“Oh my lovely nestling, why are you crying?”, his mothers words woke Castiel up. A tear slid down his left cheek, which he quickly wiped away. Gadreel began to smile and grimaced when he hit Gabriel's face with custard.

“The sun is blending me.”

 

When the family exited the rail, Cas breath deeply and stretched his limbs. “We were in that train for ages”, Gabriel said and stretched his limbs too. “Three days aren't ages.”, said his mother. “You hadn't slept with Gadreel in one bed”, Gabriel murmured while Gadreel smirked.

They drove the remaining miles with the carriage and Cas watched when his suitcase and a bag were strapped of the roof from the carriage. It wasn't much what he belonged, is clothes and a bit of his own stuff was packed in, he had throw the comfiest silk blouses and pants in his bag and some of his favourite books inside his brown leather suitcase. His fishing-pole was disassembled into two pieces so it fitted in the suitcase.

 

The carriage drives through a softwood forest now, the trees are wrapped with mosses and beside the small trail flowed a stream, whose swooshed beautiful. The vocals of unknown birds and the smell of wood and pine cone was comforting, they distracted Cas of his feared future thoughts. Suddenly there was a loud howl between the thick trees and Gabriel used that as a base for a pun which cheered Cas mood up a little. “Hey Cassie?”, Gab asked Cas. “What?”; Castiel answered. “Howl you doing?” It was so listless that Cas had to smile.

The carriage drove 10 miles further, until the Novak's arrived their destination, the centre of the wood-landings or kings-landing: Huntsdale.

When Cas leaved the small carriage after his brother and father, he saw cabins in all different shapes behind, beside and sometimes upon the trees. The path and trails were small and distinguished with carved handrails. The ground wasn't paved with stone like Cas knew, he was natural, which meant that fancy shoes would be dirty. Castiel couldn't deny it, Huntsdale was wonderful in his construction. He had expected a castle like in his fairy tail books and a huge town, which was loud and stinks after all kind of filth. He hadn't thought a moment of huge trees and cabins build with honey-coloured wood and the fresh smell of clean air.

 

“That is it?”, Cas heard his mother chuckle, she lifted the end of her dress, so it didn't touch the earthy ground. “We aren't in the centre of the town, that's is just the beginning”, his father said and took his wife to his side. “Lets walk the rest my love, so the children could view their new home.”

The carriage driver took the vehicle to the east stable, while the family had to carry their suitcases and bags. Castiel small suitcase overlay his shoulder while he carried his bag over his right arm, if he hadn't wore this silly clothes he would be more agile. Gabriel had the same problem by the way.

The centre of Huntsdale wasn't different constructed than the entrance to the town. The cabins here had sighs with inscriptions like bakery, blacksmith shop or Roadhouse and they were much bigger than the cabins from the entrance. The place was disposed in an U shape and it reminded Castiel of an old town in the wild west. He had seen some pictures of old west towns in books. Odd was the fenced off area in the middle, whose bottom was ruffled. Blinded of the prettiness Castiel hadn't noticed that the citizen stared at him and he knew why. His overdressed appearance was strange to people which seemed so normally. “Cute...they have a bordel”, his mother said disparaging and strode with his father to the biggest cabin behind the fenced off area. The brothers followed while they were starred by huge eyes.

 

As the family enter the main cabin, Castiel's jaw dropped. Everything was log-built, every chair and table even the throne, the prettiest seat Cas had ever seen. He looked like a trunk and was patterned with tiny carvings. In the foreground stood many tables, where some people ate and Castiel saw a woman, which seemed homeless and feed her small pup.

“My lord, my Lady”, a low voice rumbled through the hall and a man, probably in the same age as his father, walked in his family's direction. “My King”, the Lord returned the politeness and bend his head for a moment. Castiel scanned the King, like the town, which hadn't expect his imaginings so did the Kings look. He wore worn-out clothes, which included a flannel shirt and dirty denim pants. No crown or a red coat and pantihose like in history books, but he had the same aura like his father if his gaze hits you.

“Apologised my appearance, I was on a hunt for the traditional hunting feast. My wife works on the decoration since the sun arose beyond the horizon. How was the journey?”, the King asked and the Lord answered polite.

“I thought the King is a fat, crowned idiot, what did you thought?”, Gabriel whispered to Castiel. “The same, didn't thought he's a hunter.” Castiel noticed the swollen hands of King John and how rough the skin looked, his face includes scars beside the dark brown eyes and the grey five o'clock shadow.

“That's your sons?”, Castiel cringed and looked on the ground. “Yes, Gabriel and his twin Gadreel and Castiel my youngest.” The Kings gaze laid some seconds of the two future sons in law, studying and analysing. “We should go in my private saloon, where we can talk about our arrangement. Garth!”

A small boy appeared with brown hair, big ears and nose, while his brown eyes shine bright. “Please take the baggage to the Hotel. These people are our guests. If it is to much ask Andy for a hand”, the King said. Garth nodded friendly and began his work.

 

The Kings saloon was nothing more than a normal office with some bookshelves, trophies of successful hunts and some comfortable seats. Cas's mother and Gadreel took a seat, while he stood with Gabriel in the middle of the room, the eyes of the King scanning them again. At last the first word fell after minutes. “They are pretty, but I expect two omegas and here stands an oddly smelling alpha and the other doesn't smell like anything.”, Castiel gulped, while his father began to smile widely. “Gabriel is specific. He present as an alpha and got a knot, but he went into heats instead of ruts and has breeding organs.” Castiel looked surprised at Gabriel, which cheeks were red, he hasn't knew that his brother wasn't a real alpha. He thought by the word 'specific' of weak hormones or something in that way, but didn't thought that his brother was a transgender. He heard Gadreel's small laugh behind him.

 

“Interesting. I haven't seen an omega alpha mix since years. But I heard they have punch and bear strong pups.”, the King said, while he slapped Gabe on the shoulder. Gabriel's cheeks were reddened, but not of the state of shame. Castiel knew that Gabriel hold his rage back and kept his tongue in his cheeky mouth.

“And your youngest?”, King John looked at Castiel. “He hasn't present yet and you know that could mean that he's a beta”, John frowns, but Cas's father hold his calmness. Probably he will play the 'specific' card again.

“Castiel hadn't present yet, because he need help of a mate. He will present if he get claimed. He is a pure omega.”

The Kings eyes widen and Castiel frowns. What should he become? An pure omega, the ultimate breeding gadget? He had heard of it several times in his behaviour for omega lessons, but didn't believe it would exist. Did his father lie just for the marriage?

“The last pure omega exist hundreds of years ago. How did you know that he is the pure omega?”, the King asked not really impressed by Chuck's statement.

“My family bloodline isn't pure like yours, my King, but she is strong and include pure blood at some points. Castiel had pre-heats, when he was eight and when he didn't present when he becomes fourteen like my other children, so I began to wonder and let check his blood.”

Castiel's thoughts jumped up and down, while his father told the King about Castiel's blood tests. His father told him that the wetness in his bed was his own pee, that he was a bed-wetter. Never he thought it could be slick, although the liquid never smelt like pee.

 

The King nodded understanding and took Cas jaw between his rough hand. He studied Cas face precisely and a soft growl came from Gabriel. “I see. These sighs points to an omega body and like you say, we'll see the result, when he get claimed.” Cas gulped hard when the King let his face free. “By the way, your son asked about you.”

“Michael?”, the Lords voice had a bitter tone. “Yes, he is a good commander, and his pup hold a lot of promise. Maybe you should visit him.”

A soft whimper escaped Annael's mouth.

“When should we consummate the marriage?”, Lady Novak asked, while Gadreel giggled. The King leaned against his oakwood table and crossed his arms. “Our traditional hunting feast ended today, we celebrate with a huge meal and lots of beer. If you want you can join us, maybe our children get known each other doing so.” Castiel respired, he was thankful for the King traditions, so they hadn't to rush. “I take your point, but we shouldn't wait to long. We shouldn't forget for what the marriage exist.”, Cas's father smiled cold. “How could I.”

 

 

 

It was the next day and the Novak family ate their breakfast. The hotel was a cabin with three floors and every floor had ten rooms, while some were bigger and some smaller. The furniture were mostly made of wood expect the bathtub and shower, which were made of marble or other stone material. Oh, and the pillows and blankets were filled with geese feathers, whereby they hold warmth, but the best was, that Cas had his own room. He had one of the smallest rooms, but his own and after the horrible rail journey he needed some sleep and he slept good in the geese feather bed. But he was still angry at his father and the arrange marriage wasn't the only reason anymore. So his mouth took the lead over his head, which told him to be quiet and eat.

“Why did you lie to me?”, Castiel asked his father, which took a sip of his coffee. “Excuse me?”

“You lied to me, when you told me that the liquid was pee.”, Cas said, his voice broken of anger. “You were a child, children didn't have to know about alpha and omega dynamics.”

“You made me believe that I was a bed-wetter! Did you know what goes on inside me? I feared it happened again, so I slept on the floor in the first months after that.”, Cas recounted upset, but didn't looked at his father. “Yeah good old time”, Gadreel said and took a bit of his cereal and twist his mouth. “Like your bugs?”, Gabriel asked while Gadreel spit in his bowl. “

“I did what I had to.”, said the Lord to Cas and ended the conversation. “Good, like me. I had to go.” Cas stood up and leave the hotel, while some tears of rage left his eyes.

Castiel sat on a rock and had a grateful view of the midtown. He needed some alone time.

His legs dangled back and forth, while the fresh air of autumn hits his nostrils. He could drown in all these colours, which Castiel didn't had noticed first. They decorated the leaves and the feast decoration of the town. Maybe if he hadn't forced into a marriage this town would be a perfect place to live. He closed his eyes and dreamed of his life here without his parents, just him who live in one of the hundred cabins deep in the wood.

Probably existed a small lake here, where he could fishing and sell the fish to the general store. Or he could help built cabins and earn his own money. Independent. And maybe some day, if he will be some years older, he shows his children how to fish, while his mate watch them. Castiel's thoughts stopped there, cause he was confused. He wouldn't breed pups, but the imagine to show them fishing let his belly jump.

A female voice woke him up. “Sorry”, she said, when she recognized his face, “I thought you were someone else. Nevermind.” She turned and would go, but decided otherwise. “Hi. I'm Charlie by the way.” She was young as Castiel, had short red curly hair and a sweet smile. Obviously she wore men clothes, her slender thighs were coated with black pants, while her upper body was hidden behind a brown leather coat. But Cas could see that she wore a flannel top like the King, which was oversized.

“Castiel.”, he answered, while Charlie took a seat beside him. “You're the Novak's youngest son, right.”, Castiel frowns, she spoke fast, but it didn't bother, it was fascinating in another way. “How do you know that?” Charlie's legs began to dangle back and forth too. “Contacts.”, and Cas had to smile. Charlie's presence was comfortable, although he know her just a bundle of seconds. “A friend told me. The same one which I expect to see here. Hm... Maybe he helps by the preparations for the feast.” Castiel tried to remember the name by one Charlie had called him first. Dan or was it Jean?

“Anyway. How are you doing Castiel?”, Charlie asked and it was the begin of a long conversation and maybe the base of a new friendship. Castiel told Charlie about his family, how he raised in his hometown Reedville and what hobby's he has. Charlie was a good listener and told Castiel about her life too. Charlie haven't siblings but a bundle of friends, whose names Cas forgot fast. She like fantasy books and fairy tales and good food. She wasn't born here, but live here since she was ten with her mother.

It was the first time that Castiel conversed with someone who was in his age, and he liked the way how Charlie talked with him.

The sun sunk down while they talked and the comfortable warmth vanished. “It's cold. Didn't you freeze?”, Charlie snuggled in her coat as she looked at Castiel's thin, white silk blouse. “A little, but that's my only piece which seems normal”, Cas answered.

“I think inside the saloon crackles the fireplace already. Should we go to the feast? I heard they got some partridges and you must taste them. Your taste buds will explode.” Castiel agreed and stood up. “Wow”, Charlie's eyes widen. “What?”, Charlie tilted her head. “I thought you were smaller.”

 

Charlie was right, the fireplace inside the main cabin or saloon crackled joyful and infolded the hall with eased warmth. The feast had began already and the first drunken people danced on the tables. The music supported the cheerful atmosphere and deflected the volume of hundreds voices. Castiel hadn't seen so many people convened at one place before. The air was thick and smelled of food, liquor and candle wax. Beside the fire, which enlighten the hall, there were a pair of chandeliers with candles, who did support the illumination.

The selection of food was huge and Castiel couldn't decide what he should taste first. Tons of meat, fish, fruits, vegetables and streams of beer and wine.

Castiel could see all kind of people, young, old, rich and poor and he wondered why they didn't celebrate a feast in his hometown?

“Open your mouth”, Charlie had a plat in her hand, which was overcrowd with all kind of meat, fruits and other snacks, she put one piece in Cas mouth, who chewed and felt in love with the taste.

“Was that-”

“That was is”, Charlie smiled and shared her plat with Cas. As she gave Cas a tankard with beer he hesitated a moment, but drank a few sips. It tasted odd but not bad. While Cas sat between strange, drunken man and woman and listened to cheerful music, he forgot all worries about the last days. He drowned in sweet whine and delicious food, bottled his silk blouse with whine and danced with Charlie of the tables, after he emptied his third tankard with beer. The entire content of his behaviour lessons were forgotten.

His face hurts from smiling and laughing, while he felt so free as never before. His feet hurt, which didn't stopped dancing and jumping, while he danced arm in arm with Charlie. But the music stopped abruptly and the King, in better clothes yet, stood before his throne and arose his goblet. Beside him stood the Queen, which saw Castiel the first time.

 

She was a beautiful woman, golden curls and bright green eyes, straight nose and full lips. Her dress was white, while the corset was red and thin silk fabric wrapped her upper arms. She smiled in the crowd and eyed Castiel outstandingly, but just a few seconds.

“To a successful hunt and the fatness of our land!”, the King shouted and the crowd answered with tree loud: “Yoiks! Yoiks! Yoiks!”

“First I would like remember at the man, which gave her life for the food. We lost good hunters and I want honer them by our old tradition.”

Castiel was fascinated by the silence, which dominated the festival hall and when the King called the names of the dead men a wave of sadness and sorrow wrapped the place.

“They were all an enrichment for the pack but we shouldn't get lost in mourning, because we had to breed and raise our children first. The brood is strong!” The crowd answered with a loud howl sound and the King took a gulp. The Queen antecedent and Castiel was hypnotised of her motions, which seemed so smooth and classy.

“Before we continuing celebrate our feast, we have told you some things about our future. In the interest of the safety of our land, the King, my husband made a suggestion with the Lord of the seven seas.” Castiel was fascinated how all eyes where fixed on the Queens lips, besides her melodious voice. “He supply us his proud fleet of two hundred and forty-five ships to protect our kingdom against the enemy!”, she shouted and the crowd blustered. Cas was swept up in the moment and shouted a loud sound out of his lungs. “But!”, she said and the saloon goes silence again. “The arrangement would valid, if the bloodlines of our families are bonded. So the King and I do an announcement that our sons, our blood, will marry!”

 

Castiel could see how the time stood still for a moment. It was strange, somewhere deep deep inside him was the hope that the marriage would cancelled and now where it was official and he felt so heavily. A drop of candle wax dripped of Cas shoulder, which let him turn and while the north pack celebrated the engagement he saw a familiar couple of eyes tree tables further. It was a boy maybe seven or eight, who sat beside his mother. She had long black hair and a birthmark below her right eye. The boy starred at Cas, while his mother clapped with her hands to the music. Dark green with a mix of icy blue and Cas noticed some facial expressions of the boy where the same like his father. Who was the boy?

 

“Cassie!”, Castiel's nickname was shouted through the festival hall. Obviously it was Gabriel, who sat with a jug in his right hand and a half naked woman on his left side on the table.

“Gabriel? What are you doing here?”, he asked his brother, the bare round breast made Castiel blush, because he hadn't seen a woman naked and his mother didn't count. He was so pure in contrast to Gabriel.

“Hey Cassie! I celebrate the engagement like everyone, here have a drink”, Gabriel handed the jug to Cas. Gabe was badly drunk, which means that his cheeks were red his eyes glassy and his lips shined deep red. He remembered Castiel of a cherry, which squirted her sweet juice about all what can get laid. “Is this your brother? He is sweet.”, the woman purred and Castiel blushed again. “Yeah he is, do you wanna say hello?” Gabriel's eyebrows began to wriggle while the woman stood up from his lab and walked to Castiel. She took his face in her warm hands and gave him a short kiss. Cas heard his heart pounding against his chest, while his head was filled with to much blood and his hands where dotted with sweat. The lips of the woman were warm, soft and sweet like her smell and while Cas drowned in that sweetness he didn't recognized that this was his first kiss. “Such a sweet, little boy”, she purred in Castiel's ear.

“Come here baby, I need my Candy”, Gabriel whined manly and the woman jumped back of his lab.

“Are our parents here?”, Cas asked and tried to calm his heartbeat, but Gabriel shook his head, while the woman giggled and kissed Gabriel behind his ear. Gabriel laugh at first, but when a soft purr escaped his mouth (obvious accidentally) the lady flinched and looked disgusted at Gabriel. His scent had to change, because of her facial expression. “Are you an omega?”, she asked.

Gabriel shook fast his head while Charlie appeared behind Cas. “Gross!”, the woman said and stood up from Gabriel's lap, her boobs wriggled energetic. “No sweetie stay with me. You sweet like honey. I wanna be your bee-keeper!” Charlie and Cas tended their heads. “That was strange....Candy only took alphas or dominant betas. As an omega you haven't a chance, but she isn't so good by the way”, Charlie told and Cas frowns by the woman name. “Her name is Candy?”, and Charily nodded. “Its her work name, a whore didn't say her real name.” Castiel's eyes widen. He got his first kiss from a whore.

“How did you know about the just Alpha-thing?!”, Gabriel asked while he unpacked some sweet fruits to suppress his frustration. “Spent some nights with her”, Gabriel did drooling while Cas began to laugh.

His stomach began to hurt, when he ate his third plat, he was full-filled with food and liquor that he couldn't see it anymore. Gabriel wolfed his 13th pudding down, while Charlie was disappeared since an hour. “I think I go to bed...”, Cas announced his leaving. “ 'til later then Cassie.”

 

When Castiel leaved the festival hall he bumped against someone, but he was to tired to recognized the man's face, while he murmured his apologise. He noticed just a smell of faded arousal mixed with thick sweet sweat and old leather with a pinch of pine cone and apple. Unaware that his nose smelt pheromones.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mentioned sexy-times

 

The uncomfortable felling of wetness woke Castiel up. He blinked against the bright rays of the sun, while he shifted in his sheets. Dust flew around, birds sang and the wood of the cabin creaked.

His legs were covered with oily liquid, while his backside was soaked. Suddenly he sat up and threw his blanket away. “No...why...?”, his fingers slid over the oily liquid.

He caught his breath, while he starred at his wet legs and another gush of slick dripped on the sheets. Cas knew what happened to him and he damned his body. Pre-heat. Only male omegas went into pre-heats in preparation for breeding. Their breeding organs need an overflow of hormones to be viable, so it was normal that they produce much slick during pre-heat. But why know after all these years?

Cas knew what he had to do, first was to get off the bed.

When he tried to stand, he crushed to the ground with a loud, painful sound. His legs were so wobbly he couldn't stand, but he had to wash he oily slick off, which was step number two. Probably he smelled so strong that alphas would drive crazy. How often had they spoken about that in his lessons? The fact that his sense of smell was normal was the proof that he hadn't present officially. Like his father said, he really need a mate for that.

He crawled like a a pup about the wooden floor to the small bath, left a path of slick behind him and filled a bucket with water. He sat himself in the shower, which had a small drainage, where the water could run off. Slowly flow the cold water about his lower body and the comfortable coldness let Cas relax. He scrubs the slick away with his hands and get his underpants off, which were soaked with slick and water. He whined when the water hits his erogenous zone and leaned his head against the wall. It was just a pre-heat, but the production of pure omega hormones hits his body so hard like an avalanche. He didn't felt something like that, when he was a child. Now there was an invisible force, which strangulated his lugs, so his breathing was cut and he began to gasp.

His thighs trembled, his belly cramped and his breast began too hurt, especially the area around his nipples.

“Please stop.”, he whined to his body. “You won't that...you...I can't...” His wheezy voice echoed against the walls.

So that's it. This was his predetermined nature. Are breeding, knot-wanting omega, born to submissive. Body begged to be touched, to be filled. He didn't knew how long he sat here with his hot tempered body, normally pre-heats didn't hold on long, just a bundle of minutes, but this time was different. Cas thought he would die, because of the overwhelming symptoms, which made his body shake and whine, when he heard footsteps.

“Cassie, are you okey?” Gabriel entered the bathroom, while he hold his nose, the smell had to be strong, whereby it was just pre-heat.

“No...I'm going crazy here”, whined Cas and tried to calm himself.

“Boy, I smell it. You stink of pheromones.” Gabriel took his hand from his nose and helped Cas to wash and cool down his body. “Does it hurt?”, Cas shook his head, as Gabriel took a washcloth and scrubbed Cas back. The cool washcloth was pleasing at his hot skin, thereby Cas put his head on his arms to give his brother more access.

“What does it smell of?”, Cas asked with a small rumble, actually he wouldn't know something about his smell, cause he woulnd't be an omega at all, but he was curious about the compound of his scent. “I don't smell something specific just the think sweetness of heat.”, Gabriel sniffed and shrugged his shoulders. Cas was disappointed that his scent was just a standard smell, possibly cause that he hadn't present yet or that Gabriel was his brother. Omegas and Alphas smell different to their family members.

 

“No word to our parents”, Cas said to Gab, while his body came down. Cold water ran down his back, while his thighs stopped shaking. The last thing what he wanted was a worried mother around him or a father who would probably imprison him, cause of his scent. He will probably avoid the two for the rest of the day.

“Yea...they are interested in the preparations of the wedding anyway. Mother woke me at 6am to show me what kind of fabric she want for my 'dress'.” The thought of Gabriel in a dress drew a small smile on Castiel's face.

 

 

 

The days run down and the day of the wedding came closer. And day after day more people arrived the town. They came from different countries, some live far away, while others live at the next door. Castiel watched the visitors to hear their stories, cause he was curious and so he get acquainted with Raphael. He was a young man, who was from the colonies, the reason why he had an accent and a dark skin. He said that he knew the Winchesters since he was a kid and saw them as his second family. But the tales about his country were so interesting, Cas could drown in it and the they were a good distraction.

Because Castiel's mother talked every day about the ceremony the Winchesters practice at the breakfast and how the dresses for Cas and Gabe would designed. The reason why Cas avoided the breakfast at the third day and fled through the window after he woke up. He walked with Charlie through the forest and enjoyed the nature. They talked a bit, but the wedding issue was avoided. Cas wouldn't hear a word about it, also when Charlie would tell Cas about his fiancé, he blocked and change the topic.

A other day he searched for a place to fish, but to Castiel's disappointment he didn't found a lake or a pond. Just huge trees, mosses and some wild animals crossed his path.

The night before the wedding was the worst, because he couldn't sleep. His brain whispered the darkest nightmares to him, which let Cas didn't rest.

 

 

And then the day of the wedding was come. The town was filled with white and blue decorations, beside the red and orange colours of the trees. Every cabin got a white roof and blue festoons hung around. At the place with the fenced area was a huge stack of wood and before that a bow with blue and white flowers. The hotels were so full with people, that they must install tents. All these people wanted to share this day with the Winchester family and Castiel's stomach began to hurt at the thought of thousand (more likely hundreds) eyes, which were directed at him. The festival hall comprised food and drinks and was decorated like the rest of the town.

The ceremony should start in the evening, therefore Cas walked alone trough the forest in the morning and enjoyed the nature a last time. He heard the singing voices of birds, which became silent more and more and enjoyed the good smell of autumn. He hadn't total present, thereby his sense of smell was normal, but the smells he absorbed were stunning enough.

 

 

 

Before the sun sunk down and the first guests sitting at their seats, he was caught by his mother, who led him to a tent. Suddenly he was surrounded by five feminine omegas, which wore thin, white silk dresses and red flowers in their hair. All of them handsome and gentle. They washed, cleaned and dressed Cas for the wedding, while he could hear his bother swearing in the tent beside him. It was embarrassing, as the women eyed his pure, naked body and he had to wear stupid thin panties under his wedding clothes.

 

“Stay still, I wont stab the needle in your skin.”, and Cas tried, while she fixed some fabric in the right place.

“Your skin is so smooth”, a other woman said and slid her hand above Cas's thighs, which were hairless now. They ripped his entire body hair out (except that of his head) and named it 'cleaning'. It was very painful and Cas knew that's why Gabriel had screamed next door.

“What did you expect? He's a virgin, he is untouched.”, a omega with brown hair said and smiled widely. Cas blushed. “You're so cute I want to eat you up”, swarmed a blond omega woman. Castiel watched himself in the mirror, who stood in front of him. What he wore wasn't really a dress more a cloak and it was suitable to his body. His wedding clothes were a garment made of silk and cotton. It was pure white, while his long sleeves hung down and a trail of thin fabric led above his ribcage to the base of his neck. The fabric was cut in above his thighs and showed Castiel smooth thighs. Around his neck was a ring made of silver like a necklace, where the silk merged with the silver. His flat breast was nearly covered, while his shoulders were completely bare. If he had present as an full omega, you would see the side from the light swollen bare breast.

Comfortable and sexy.

“Dean's knot will pop if he sees you.” And all began to giggle.

“Shut your slutty mouth Lavender, keep it for your client. We wouldn't scare the lil pup with Dean's huge knot.” Castiel gulped, as the omega whispered in his ear. The only thing he knew about the Winchester brothers were their names, cause he wouldn't know more about Dean Winchester, which commanded about his body soon. But now his ignorance seems slightly stupid, because he was sure that some information about the person he will marry would definitively calm his nerves.

“Should I tell you what's the best beside Dean's handsomeness?”, Lavender purred in Castiel's ear, while she slid with her hand over his thigh and his skin build goosebumps. Cas has also heard that the brothers should be handsome, his mother told him at the second day here, but beauty is in the eye of the beholder.

“Don't you dare”, whispered the blond omega and her face was near to Cas's neck. The one who fixed the fabric at Cas's sleeves blew gentle over the back of his neck and the other two let their hands slid over his bare shoulders. Cas suppressed a moan, while all these hands stroke over his body. His untouched body was so sensitive, that his flat nipples change into hard buds and appear through the thin fabric.

“The best thing are his ruts”, Lavender spread soft kisses over the corner of his mouth and Cas escaped a small whimper. “He holds your body with his strong hands and kiss every inch of your skin, while you can feel his hot tongue draw little circles over here.”, she poked gentle against Cas breast and slid over the hard buds. The hands from the others stroke over his sharp hips and followed his V-line. The picture of two strong man hands came into Cas mind, who did the same moves like the omega hands.

“No...I won't that”, he gasped and tilted his head a bit. “Sure, you want his thick fingers, which will pounding inside you and spread this virgin tight hole of yours.” Cas eyelids were heavy, they were half open and liquid dripped of his cleft. It was astounding what Lavender's words did with him, only words and some points of contact made him submissive and wanting, hot and wet, willingly and dizzy of arousal.

“He love the taste of slick, he will eat you out so often and you will scream because of his skilful tongue. You will gasp cause of the hotness between your cheeks, the soft rutting of his tongue against your virgin rim, while he hums and grunt during eat you out.”, the other omegas began to whimper by the words. “Don't...please...”, Castiel grabbed Lavender's hands and they stopped in their movements around his buds.

“You are going to beg for his knot and while you are on all fours he will - .”

Lavender's hot speech was interrupted by the person, who entered the tent.

 

 

“Lady's, I think that's enough, if you excuse us.”, it was the Queen and Cas's jaw dropped of surprise. “My Queen”, the omegas leave the room. Castiel was paralysed and stood just at his place, no muscle moved, while her green eyes were fixed on him. “Castiel. Finally we met.” Cas woke up of his petrification and answered polite. “It's an honour to met you, Queen Marianne.” She hold a coat of red fur in her hand.

“Why so polite? Call me Mary.”, she said and wrapped Cas with the red fur. “Excuse for the lady's. They going into heat soon, but its an old tradition that omegas dress the bride.” Cas nodded understanding, while he tried to reduce his arousal, what wasn't easy.

“Nervous?”, she asked him with her cherish voice. Cas nodded and grasped the smooth fur. “You don't had to. You look really pretty. And I'm happy that my son marry such a handsome man. Look at you.” Castiel gulped, while Mary turned his gaze to the mirror. “So young, so smooth and so pure”, Mary whispered and let her hand slide down about Cas covered backside. Cas heard his heart pounding against his ribcage.

“Are you worried what you awaits after the ceremony?”, Mary took the crown of red and white flowers, which was made by the omega bridesmaids. “I'm worried about the thin cloth”, Cas said and looked the Queen in her eyes, when she sat the crown on Cas head. She smiled and Cas was fascinated how green her eyes were. “Such a impertinent mouth, I like that. But you don't have to worry Castiel, just give me your brightest smile. I know you can, cause I had seen your smile before.” And Cas began to smile.

“That's better.”

 

Suddenly the beat of drums filled the air. “Ready?”, and Castiel nodded while he smiled soft. The fresh air cooled his hot body and the feel of earth at is bare feet was calming. It reminded him at his home and for a moment he was back at the lake and enjoyed the peaceful landscape.

The warm light of torches lighted the trail to the bow with flowers. Beside the torches stood men, their body's were almost bare and painted and they played slowly rhythms with drums. Castiel could barely see the hundreds of people, which stood behind the bow, fascinated by the music of the drums and waiting for the wedding couples. “Castiel I need your hand”, Mary said and took Castiel's hand. She tied his hand at his brothers, who stood beside Cas. Gabriel wore the same as Castiel, but his flower crown was blue like the fur which covered his bare shoulders.

“Nice dress Cassie”, Gabriel said, while they went to the bow of flowers, Mary followed them. “You too”, Cas answered sassy, his eyes fixed at the bow with flowers. “Did they ripped all your hair out too?”, Gab asked.

“Every little one. Look at my arms.” Gabriel smiled poor and strode ahead with Cas hand in hand. Every step was heavy like the air in his lungs, he felt the vibrations of the drums at his feet and the smell of fire teased his nose.

When they arrived the podium, which was surrounded from the bow with flowers, the slow drum music stopped and at the other side of the bow, where the guests sat with the huge stack of wood, appeared two figures. Castiel's heart pounding against his ribcage so hard he felt it in his throat.

The two men were bonded at their hands too and while they went to the podium the drums played a faster rhythm.

Castiel could see that Charlie sat in the first row and waved friendly at him. Suddenly a old man in a black robe climbed the few steps to the podium and stood beside the brothers. His grumpy face studied the two, while their future husbands climbed the steps of the podium. The fast rhythm of the drums stopped completely and the old man began to speak.

Castiel didn't pay attention to the words cause he regarded the man, who stood a few inches away. Dean Winchester was handsome, Cas couldn't deny, but he was at least ten years older than Cas. His eyes had long lashes and were green like his mothers. Castiel wouldn't say it out loud, but these eyes attracted him, so he interrupted his stare and looked at Dean's brother Sam.

A tall man at least two heads taller than Gabriel and his brown locks of his medium-length hair were braid back. His eyes were a mix of blue, grey and some points of yellow. His wedding clothes colour was geared of Gabriel's, while the fabric covered his long legs and his hips. His torso was barely covered with fabric and you could see his muscular chest with some painted wave lines and points. Castiel heard a small growl, which came from the man before him and Castiel kept his eyes away from Sam.

The speech of the priest was long and the most content was uninteresting to Cas until he got a brown shell from Mary, whose absence Cas didn't noticed.

“ _Like our ancestors they will drink the sweet juice of the fruitful plant and they will got a long live and a strong brood._ ”, Castiel saw, how a shell with liquid was handed from the priest to the tall brother. He took a sip and handed the shell to Dean. Cas looked at the body paintings of Deans torso, while Dean sipped at the liquid in the shell. He wasn't quite muscular, but his strong arms and chest let Castiel shiver and he hated himself for his body reaction.

Dean handed the shell to Cas and he looked doubtful at the black liquid. He took a sip, it tasted like sweat and earth and swallowed hard at the disgusting taste, while he handed the shell to Gabriel. After that the priest took the coloured tapes and tied Gabriel's and the Sam's hand together and the hand of Cas with the hand of Dean.

“ _This symbolized the bond which linked you together and nothing in earth can and will destroy it._ ”

Suddenly Castiel felt his body temperate rise, while his hand was linked with his future husband and the familiar scent of old leather with a pinch of pine cone and apple was back, made his knees wobbly. The hot speech of Lavender came back in his mind and his chubby cheeks reddened, while he felt a pressure in his belly.

“ _And to full-fill the ceremony_ ”, the priest turned to the guests, “ _the bridegrooms will mate their brides._ ” Castiel heard just a loud cry of joy, when the face of his husband was near and he saw that Dean had freckles over his nose and cheeks.

His free strong hand enfolded Cas's back and supported his wobbly body. The face of the man was rough cause of his stubbles, as it touched Castiel's cheek, but the man's lips were softer as anything else, which were beautiful curved and soft pink. Slowly brushed his upper lip over the sensible skin at Cas's neck and the pounding of Cas's heart became so strong that his husband could feel it too. A soft whimper escaped his mouth and he clawed at Deans shoulder.

Piercing pain flew through his veins, when Dean bit him there and claimed Cas as his and Cas squeezed his mates hand so hard that she becomes purple.

He felt a gush of slick left his cleft and the pressure in his belly was gone. Cas's heartbeat was to fast like his breathing and his body temperature, which made his body shiver and whimpering. It was to much. So many smells his nose seemed to explode, while his inner _pure_ omega burned the words _**submissive**_ and _**knot**_ in his brain.

 

 

Castiel's eyes keep shut and he passed out.

 

 

 


	5. Wedding night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update. I was in the middle of my exams when I began the story, but the stressful time is over and from now on I have time to write.   
> So enjoy the chapter.

The east coast was filled with ships. Their dark sails with a white emblem, a star, flapped in the wind. The clanging of iron fills the wood at the east coast. Most of the trees were dead and their brown, dry leaves covered the earthy ground. There are tents and people, where trees stood once, fire and stoves fulfilled the air with thick smoke, ash and soot dyed the air in black and grey.

Between all the white tents stood a red in the middle of all, it was the biggest with golden ends. A small man with a pale face and dressed in dark leather entered the tent, he hold a scroll in his hand.

“My lord, news from the west”, he panted, while his lord in his dark suit sat on a chair build like a throne.

“The Winchesters?”, he asked with his throaty voice and waved at his subject. He unrolled the scroll and read the words, he smiled devilish and flicked with his fingers.

“Yes my lord?”, and another man, dressed in dark leather too, but with a gold sigh on his chest, entered the tent from behind.

“Tell the blacksmiths they should work faster, oh, and tell the woodcutter to log more trees. The builders shall build cabins. I think we stay a little longer here, before we move out.”

“As you wish, my lord.” After the man leave the lord told his footboy that he should write a message at his sparrow, his spy in the west and he leave the tent too.

“Congratulation Winchester, enjoy your time with your new family as long as you can.” The lord chuckled and waved at his cupbearer, who filled his golden goblet with wine.

\---

The soft rays of the sun tickled his nose, when Castiel woke up. The corners of his eyes were sticky, probably from his tears yesterday, so it was hard for him to open them. His legs felt sore and his backside was soaked, again, but it wasn't just a pre-heat, it felt different, stronger.

Slowly ran his hand through the soft sheets and fur of the bed. It was huge with many pillows, the perfect place for an omega in heat, although Cas hadn't an idea how he get here, he liked the softness which surrounded him.

His nose was more sensitive now, therefore he could smell the warmth of the sun or things he could only feel and things he never could smell before, like the softness of the sheets or his own scent, which was a pool of sweetness, cause of his heat.

He wore the same clothes, the same white 'dress' with the silver necklace, which stung in his nape now. Cas's fingers slid carefully over his neck and he felt the indentations of his claiming mark. A shiver run down his spine of the last memory, where the alpha's, his alpha's, fangs sunk down in his flesh. The alpha's mouth was so hot on his skin and he was so close, Cas could still feel the warm breath of the alpha at his skin and the softness of his lips.

Another shiver ran down his spine and hit his guts, so that a gush of slick left his hole. Crap. Heat is wet and disgusting.

To distract himself he sit up carefully and looked around. He wasn't in his room at the hotel, but he was in a cabin, which was built from the ground up. Cas gaze with awe the new home-made furniture and the tendrils, which cover the wall like a wallpaper. It was beautiful here and with the soft singing of the birds in the background, he felt peace for the first time in his life.

Suddenly the heard footsteps form the other side of the door and noticed an unknown scent, he reminded him of fire flowers and books, added to that it wasn't strong, probably a beta scent. With wobbly thighs Cas walked to the door and stumbled in the living room, where the person sat with the inviting scent.

It was Charlie, who laid on the sofa and read a book, she chewed on something Cas didn't know, probably some kind of snack.

“Hey Charlie”, Cas said and Charlie's friendly eyes fixed him.

“Cas you awake. How you feel? Probably hot. I made some tea for you, he soothes your heat symptoms.”, she led him to the sofa and wiped the sweat on his forehead away with a washcloth. Cas was surprised by Charlie's knowledge about heat symptoms, cause of her beta body she didn't deal with heats, but Cas felt to dizzy to think about Charlie's knowledge of omegas and the cool washcloth felt so good against his skin.

The tea smelt strong that Cas nostrils cramped.

“Thank you”, Cas whispered and took a sip, the taste was awful too.

“I know it's disgusting, but I helps against your heat. The tea is made of herbs, they suppress your hormones, many omegas of our town drink the tea.” Charlie stroked Cas back, while she told him about the tea. “The bathtub is ready, if you want to wash yourself”, she put the washcloth on Cas's nape.

Cas thanked her a second time and looked around. The living room was lovely furnished with a fireplace before the sofa, which stood at the left side of the room. Beside the sofa was the window and next to the window was a shelf with pictures and some books.

He noticed the handsome face of his husband... well that sounds strange... and some other people at the pictures, maybe his friends.

Behind the sofa and next to the shelf was the entrance. On the right wall hung some guns and more pictures, which showed landscapes and a young Dean... yeah just his name sounds better... with his father, they hold their hunting trophy. There were some cupboards with beautiful pattern and in each corner of the room were oil lamps, which would light the room. Beside the bedroom door and the entrance were two more doors, one led in the bathroom and the other probably in a second bedroom. The kitchen was between the bedroom and the bath and was small but homely. Cas put the empty pot at the small table in front of the sofa and walked in the bathroom to wash the thick smell of slick off. The bathtub was made of marble and stood in the middle of the bathroom. On the left was the toilet and on the right the sink with a mirror. Beside the shower area was a hole with a washboard. While his hot body soaked in the warm water he thought about how he would wash his clothes by himself, his mother never let touch Cas his own dirty clothes so he watched the female servants at the river how they dipped the cotton layers in the water and it looked like fun to Castiel.

 

After the bath his thighs felt stronger and his body stopped the slick production, the tea herbs kicked in fast. Charlie gave him some of his clothes, a blue silk blouse and short pants made of dark cotton with a pair of suspenders. He didn't know how his clothes end up here, maybe someone brought his own stuff at this place during the weeding.

“Thanks for the bath and the tea. I feel better now”, Cas thanked again and rubbed through his dark hair. “You should thank your husband too, he asked me if I could make you tea and a bath, basically it was all his idea”, Charlie told and chewed on her snack.

“Okey...but why he didn't do it by his own?”, Cas asked and frowns. Was his alpha a lazy...uhm...Assbutt with a beautiful face?

“Your smell.”, Charlie interrupted Castiel's thoughts, “He said your smell was so strong he couldn't control himself, so he left the cabin and asked me to look after you. Probably he come back in the evening”, Charlie said and winked. Castiel couldn't hide his little blush, the thought about an unselfish alpha who leave his own home to avoid a rape filled his belly with warmth.

He never had heard of unselfish alphas, never thought that they exist, he believed that alphas were selfish fucker, animals, which followed their instincts. He thought the same about omegas, whereby he wouldn't become one.

 

“Cassie!”

 

Cas's inner monologue about alphas and omegas was interrupted by Gabriel, who broke through the entrance. His brother stumbled over the doorstep, while he repeated Cas nickname a thousand times.

“What's going on Gabe?”, Cas asked while he helps his brother.

Gabriel's cheeks were reddened and his breath was unsteady, as it seems he run through the wood, by the way, Cas smelled his brothers scent for the first time. Gabriel's scent was odd, cause there was the typical alpha musk, but the sweetness of omega was there too. It was playful and the mix of sweetness and harsh musk was interesting, but not Castiel's liking.

“I...run...through the....entire wood....fuck my lungs”, Gabriel gasped and waved at Charlie, when he took a seat at the sofa.

“Was someone behind you or why did you run?”, Cas asked amused by his brothers red face, which slowly turned to his usual colour.

“I was worried about you, when they told me you passed out yesterday during the wedding. I mean I know that my baby brother isn't weak but...you know...”, Gabriel said and ruffled through Castiel's hair.

“Wait...”, Cas said when he tried to arrange his tousled hair, “They had to tell you about my pass out? So you didn't noticed?”, he asked confused.

“Wow”, Charlie snorted. “What?”, Gabriel's eyes turned to small slits.

“I mean everybody noticed Castiel's pass out, even the people in the last seat row, but you stood next to him and didn't noticed anything? What distracted you?”

Cas and Charlie starred at Gabe, whose cheeks began to burn again, but as he began to smirk Cas deny Charlie's request. “Well maybe I should tell you guys, how I had the best sex ever.”

 

Gabriel was sceptical first, cause he was an alpha, so he had never ever imagined to become a bride with a crown made of flowers on his head and a white 'dress', while an unknown alpha stood before him. But the alpha was a tall man with nice hair and a goodly body. Gabriel couldn't deny that the man was handsome and had an awesome scent, which let him shiver slightly. It was a mix of protective musk, fresh lemon and the smell of old books, while there was a light sweetness that reminded Gabriel at toffee apple.

However, Gabriel's secret intention was always to flee from his family and build a live by his own with a hot chick by his side, but the dude here was an option too. He didn't expected that he will attracted by another alpha scent, which beside brought his inner omega to whimper. He watched the delicious abs twitch under the colours, which he want to touch and the strong upper arms, filled with muscles.

Sam Winchester had an angular face with eyes, who were a mix of blue and green with yellow sparks around the pupil. His upper lip was thinner than the bottom lip and above his lips were a pointy nose, shaped like a triangle. A growl from the elder brother, Dean Winchester, woke Gabriel up from his stare, while Cas squeezed his hand.

He had totally forgotten about his brother, who stood beside him, but Gabe noticed Cas's distress, as the light smell of fear filled his nostrils, while Dean's gaze lay on his brother. Dean was smaller as his younger brother, but not less handsome and he had the same broad shoulders as his brother.

His hair was short, he had sharp cheekbones like his brother, but eyes like a woman, what confused Gabriel, cause they didn't bother his attraction. Below the woman eyes with long lashes, (seriously every woman dreamed of those lashes), were a straight, rounded nose and soft pink, curved lips, which begged to be touched.

“Like our ancestors they will drink the sweet juice of the fruitful plant and they will got a long live and a strong brood.”, the priest said and handed a shell with liquid to Sam. Gabriel hadn't noticed that the priest delivered a speech at all, he always ignore people whose voice was boring and slumberous. Attributed to the boring Sundays, where he had to sat in the church and had to listen to the words of old priests.

After the alpha took a sip from the shell, his scent changed instantly and his eyes turned glassy red. Obviously the liquid turned an alpha into rut, while an omega went into heat, its one of the Winchesters rituals, which should help the couple to synced their mating cycles, cause an omega could only get pregnant in his heat and if his alpha is in his rut, therefore existed specific herbs, which trigger ruts and heats. Gabe saw the herbs for the first time in the medicine cabinet at his home, they were in a cardboard box with the emblem of the pharmacy.

Gabriel couldn't hide a smirk, cause the imaginary of hot rut-heat sex with Sam was breathtaking. Castiel handed him the shell, while Cas twist his mouth cause of the bad taste. After Gabriel took a sip he noticed how his body temperature rise and a gush of slick left his cleft.

He didn't went often into heats cause of his transgender body, therefore it was a strange sensation to feel wetness between his thighs.

Gabe knew that Sam could smell him and he knew that his heat scent drove the alpha crazy, cause Sam's free hand was clenched and his nostrils trembled fast.

To provoke this rut-drunk alpha, Gabriel coated one finger with his sweet, oily slick and smears the liquid under his ear. That was an old rite to show an alpha your interest and fertility.

Sam's glassy eyes widen and a growl rumbled from his lungs, brought Gabriel's body to shiver.

“This symbolized the bond which linked you together and nothing in earth can and will destroy it.”

The priest took the coloured tapes and tied the couples hands together, what thickened the hot tension between Gabriel and Sam. Gabriel escaped a soft whimper, as he touched Sam's colder hand and noticed the long fingers, which could embraced his own hand twice.

How good would they feel inside him, while they opened him up. They probably would drive him crazy, if they massage his inner walls and hit Gabriel's secret spot. He never touched himself there, his rarely heats weren't that strong, so he never had to fuck himself with his fingers, but he had through about it several times. The thought about Sam's fingers and tongue at his rim made him feel hot and nice.

Oh god! Gabriel's mind was filled with dirty, naughty things he want to do with the Winchester brother tonight and he couldn't stop his purrs and whimpers.

“And to full-fill the ceremony”, the priest turned to the guests, “the bridegrooms will mate their brides.” Gabriel heard a cry of joy and saw how the huge stack of wood began to burn in the background as his alpha pulled him at his chest and inhaled the sweet smell below his ear. His tongue licks over the spot, where Gabriel smeared his slick before he sinks his fangs in the soft flesh of Gabriel's neck.

“Fuck yes”, Gabriel purred and felt his useless knot swell, while he buried his left hand in Sam's braid locks. Sam licked and kissed over the mark, which healed fast and whispered in Gabriel's ear.

“You smell so good, omega. Wanna knot you and fill you with my pups. You're mine. Always mine.”, Sam's rough alpha rumbling voice made Gabriel's thighs just wetter with slick, while his inner omega submit to Sam's alpha.

“Always yours. Please fill me with your pups. Want you inside me”, Gabriel purred.

 

Then things started happen very fast.

The omega bridesmaids, which ripped his body hair out and dressed him like a fucking princess lead the just married couple through the forest to a lonely cabin, which seemed be one of the new ones. They undress Gabriel, while Sam washed the body painting up.

 

Gabriel snuggled between the pillows, which turned the king-size bed in a nest. He lay on his stomach, upper body upright and supported by his under arms, ass flat on the bed, when Sam entered the room and attacked the naked thighs of his mate.

Hot tongue on hot skin.

Sam's huge hands got hold of Gabe's hips and probably leave purple marks because of tight grip. His tongue slid over the backside of Gabe's thighs, taste the sweet slick.

“So sweet and wet”, Sam growls and kissed his way up to the source of Gabriel's slick. Gabe whimpered under his new mate, couldn't wait to feel that hot tongue on his rim, so he parted his legs a bit to give Sam more access.

“Only wet for you”, Gabe purred, surprised by his already fuck out voice. As Sam spread Gabe's cheeks apart and the cooling air hits his wet, hot entrance, Gabe began to mewl like a wild cat. His little pucker clenched around nothing, ready to milking a knot.

“What are you waiting for?”, he gasped as Sam persisted in his position. “So eager for me? Can't wait any longer, right omega?”, Sam smirked and buried his face between Gabriels cheeks. Loud whimpers and gasps filled the bedroom, Sam eat him out with his skilled tongue, stimulated Gabe with his sloppy muscle and vibrations, which came from his throat.

Gabriels knuckles went pale, while he hold the sheets in a strong grip and began to push his ass against Sam's face. One hand left the sheets and found her way to Sam's hair and pushed the alphas face deeper against his hole. Slowly circulated his alpha's tongue around the pink hole before the tip invaded and massaged lazy the inner walls. “Oh god, alpha!”; Gabe screamed and felt a new wave of slick leave his hole. Some of that run down , coated his balls in sticky, sweet liquid. “Please alpha enough, I want you.”, with a tug on Sam's hair the alpha released Gabriel's slick channel.

His cheeks, mouth, chin and nose shines cause of Gabriel's wetness and the sight make Gabriel's cock harder, while his useless knot was ready to pop. “As you wish, omega”, Sam growled and pushed Gabriel's upper body down with one hand, while the omega stretched his ass up to present for his alpha. His alpha's hand lay in Gabe's nape, when he positions behind Gabriel. “Ready omega?”, he asked and Gabriel felt the tip of his alpha's cock dip in his tight hole. “Take me, fill me, I'm yours”, he begged, while he heard his fast heartbeat pounding in his ears and feel a tickle in his belly, because of his excitement.

\---

“Stop! No more!”, Cas covered his ears and shook his head, while Gabriel daydreamed of his wedding night and narrowed every detail to his baby brother. Charlie sat in the kitchen and read her book, she fled from Gabriel when he start his story. The sun sunk down, while Gabriel told Cas about his wedding night with Sam, so the room was illuminated by oil lamps and candles.

“He was so good. And his stamina, gosh Cassie, I cum so often before he knot me and how huge he is. My hole feels still sore.”, Gabe smirked and formed Sam's knot with his hands, whereby Castiel blushed more and tried to cover his eyes too. Cas didn't knew why he had listened to his brother's story, because now he imagine his brother with Sam, while they doing naughty things.

“C'mon baby brother, guess your night wasn't different. Although you got the smaller one”, he laughed and patted Cas shoulder. Cas cheeks burned like fire, maybe it was his suppressed heat, which slowly came back, but his brain mixed Gabriel's naughty wedding night narrations with him and Dean.

Result: dirty mental cinema.

“He...we...I think he hasn't touch me.”

Gabriel's eyes widen. “What?”

Suddenly the door opened and Charlie jumped joyful, while Castiel's eyes widen and Gabriel turned in his seat to look at the person, who entered the cabin.

“Dean!”, Charlie said. “Dollface”, Gabe muttered and smirked. “Alpha”, Cas whimpered and felt his body temperature rise.

 

 


End file.
